Mi madre enamorada de mi?
by Gotriks ssj maximus
Summary: Tras otra vez hapossai hacer otras de sus jugarretas, mete a ranma en serios problemas, al ver comprado una poción del amor, accidentalmente cae sobre Nodoka que al ver a su hijo se enamora de el, pero habrá algún antídoto a esto descubre lo en esta humorística historia.
1. La pocima no7

**Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus y esta es mi nueva creación espero que con el paso del tiempo valla haber muchos lectores leyendo este fic de ranma 1/2 que se titula"Mi madre enamorada de...mi?" que espero sea un gran proyecto de humor y romance y tal ves uno que otro momento de parodia en fics comerciales como en mi otro fic "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" a dragón ball z bueno eso es todo.**

 **Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece los derechos de autor son de Rumiko takeshi mi heroina lastima que no le dio un final definitivo a ranma 1/2 tanto el anime como el manga.**

 **Zocorrooo-personaje hablando.**

 **(Zocorrooo)personaje pensando y o amordasado.**

 **Ruuaaahhh-traduciendo-(tengo hambre).**

 **Opening: Olvida la amargura de ranma 1/2.**

 **El amor siempre va sin razón,**

 **Y fue así que llego a mi corazón,**

 **Abversion atracción lo que nos unió,**

 **Discutir por todo pelear,**

 **Una estraña manera de amar,**

 **Por que no,**

 **Le damos al amor un te quiero y ya,**

 **Con un beso y ya,**

 **así podría ser mejor,**

 **Y mira que el tiempo va deprisa,**

 **Tal ves te puedas arrepentir,**

 **Todo se acaba y no avisas,**

 **Tienes tu vida por vivir,**

 **Si me ves ranma soy de ti,**

 **Este amor esta creciendo,**

 **Por favor ranma di que si,**

 **Y te entregare mi corazon,**

 **Oye lo que te estoy diciendo,**

 **Olvida la amargura dame tu ternura,**

 **Y fue asi que llego a mi corazon,**

 **Abversion atracion lo que nos unio,**

 **Discutir por todo pelear,**

 **Una estraña manera de amar,**

 **Por que no,**

 **Le damos al amor un te quiero ya,**

 **Con un beso y ya,**

 **Y asi todo podria se mejooor.**

Narrador:Ranma saotome es poseedor de las artes marciales de la escuela saotome, y akane poseedora de la escuela tendo ahora ambos están comprometidos.

Me casare cuando quiera-dijo ranma el orgulloso.

Es cosa del destino-dijo akane.

Narrador:pero hay un problema ranma cada ves que se moja con agua fría se convierte en chica por caer a los estanques malditos de jusenkyo.

 **RANMA**

 **Mi madre emamorada de...mi?**

 **Capitulo 1:La poción del amor no. 7**

Se veian a una dulce pareja de 17 años caminar se veían muy enamorados los dos sin duda.

RANMA VEN AQUI,-dijo una furiosa chica con un mazo gigante.

No espera akane no quise decir eso en serio-dijo un joven artista marcial que tenia puesto una camisa china mangas cortas y pantalones azules.

ENTONCES COME MI PASTEL-grito la chica peliazul que llevaba el mismo vestido de escuela.

Primero muerto-dijo ranma recordando lo de la ves pasada que akane preparo un pastel.

Flasback

Un joven artista marcial acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con su padre que estaban los dos muertos de hambre.

Me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo ranma sobandose el estomago por el hambre.

Y que lo digas muchacho siento que podría comerme un caballo-dijo el desobligado de genma saotome.

Oye y ese pastel-preguntó rama, ya que había un pastel en el comedor parecia de chocolate el favorito de los saotome.

Matanga dijo la changa-dijo genma saotome para tomar el plato en el cual estaba el dichoso pastel.

Oye viejo no seas egolatra hay suficiente para los dos-dijo ranma harto de que su padre le robe la comida para el mismo sin compartir nada.

Losiento pero el mas fuerte come, el mas debil se queda sin nada-dijo genma como siempre tratándole de dar una lesión de la vida.

Así entonces ese pastel tiene mi nombre ya escrito-dijo siempre el presumido de ranma.

Ja ya quisieras muchacho, te faltan muchos años para superar a tu padre-dijo el desobligado padre que es.

Ya lo veremos anciano-dijo ranma para luchar contra su padre por el pastel pero cuanto duraria esta batalla.

15 SEGUNDOS DESPUES.

No me sirbio ni para el arranque-dijo orgulloso el joven saotomen.

No es justo T-T -chillo el chillon melodramatico.

En ese momento aparecia nabiki checando algo en una pequeña libreta.

Si fuera tu no comeria eso ranma-dijo nabiki con su tipica cara de picara.

Por que?-pregunto ranma confundido por lo que dijo.

Son 200 yens-dijo nabiki para poner su mano enposición para el pago.

Toma-dijo ranma con fastidio por nabiki siempre tomar ventaja de las situaciones.

Bien te dire-dijo nabiki para checa el dinero.

Y dime por que no puedo comerme el pastel-pregunto el saotome.

Por que lo preparo akane adios-dijo nabiki para irse del lugar.

Fue mas que suficiente eso para que pastel le saliera patas por las orrillas y le gruñera a ranma que aun lo tenia en las manos.

Que lo hizo o no-dijo ranma temiendo lo peor lanzando el pastel pero rapidamente corrió hacia ranma.

Alejate pastel del infierno, tengo una escoba y no dudaré en usarla-dijo ranma para usar el la escoba para defenderse lastima que el pastel devoro parte dela escoba luego erupto cómicamente.

Ruaaaahhhh-traducion-(gracias por el bocadillo pero como sabras tu)-dijo el pastel aunque ranma solo escucho un rugido.

Ayudaaaa-pidio ayuda ranma pero no había nadie ni su padre por cierto donde esta?

PASTELERIA EL PANDA FELIZ

Vaya que lindo panda no cres papa?-era una niña que estaba alimentando un panda con varios pasteles del negocio.

Si pero...me va ha dejar en quiebra T-T -dijo el padre de la niña que veia al panda sin llenadera.

(Esto esta mejor que el tonto pastel por el cual estaba luchando, hai que aprove har esto, sin duda sirve esta maldicion)-penso el hombre maldito de jusenkyo.

DE VUELTA A LA CASA

Ranma estaba corriendo del pastel por toda la casa, grita do como niña y claro era por que llego a tropesar con una cubeta llena de agua fria y se convirtio en chica pero ya estaba harto (a) por correr de pastel y ingenio un plan.

Ven aqui estupido pastel a ver si te atreves-dijo ranma chica que estaba en la cocina adelante del horno que estaba abierto y encendido esperando el próximo movimiento del maléfico pastel.

Ruaaahhhh ruaaahh-traduciendo-(vas a ver quien es estúpidos maldito transvesti)dijo el pastel lanzándose hacia el cuerpo de ranma chica.

AHORA-grito ranma chica para esquivar el pastel y que entrara al horno ardiendo en llamas y cerrando la puerta para que no escapara.

Ruaahhh ruaahh-traduciendo-(solo era una broma no tienes sentido del humor)-fue lo ultimo que dijo para ir al infierno.

Me saludas panqueques y wuahfles de mi parte-dijo ranma chica maquievalequivamente.

Ranma que le hizo viste a mi pastel?-preguntó con tristeza ya que se dedico en cuerpo y alma para hacer ese pastel justamente para ranma.

Este akane yo no era mi iatención buena o si pero era porq-no alcanzó a decir lo que iba a decir por que fue mandado (a) a volar gratis por un súper mazo mandándolo a volar gratis por aerolíneas akane.

Te lo merecias baka ...no importa haré otro-dijo akane un poco mas de cedida hacer un pastel para ese baka de ranma.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ni loco akane-dijo ranma aun corriendo de akane y su "pastel".

Ranma eres un cobarde-dijo akane enfadada por su prometido.

Yo no soy un cobarde-se defendió el heredero saotome y se dio la vuelta para confrontar a akane y su evil creacion pero en menos de que canta un goten feliz pastel cobro vida y se lanzo contra ranma pero lo patio que lo mando tan lejos que no se sabe a donde paro a dar.

CANADA ,CATARATAS DEL ÑACADA

Oiga sabe que lugar es este?-pregunto un chico con pañoleta con un paraguas era ni mas y ni menos que ryoga el chico eternamente perdido.

What?-preguntó un canadiense que se marcho del lugar por no enteder lo que decia el chico.

Pero ryoga vio un letrero y trato dedescifrarlo con ayuda de un diccionario decía.

BIENBENIDO A CATARATAS DEL ÑACADA.

Mierdad no es nerima...o mi querida akane espero ver tu hermoso rostro pronto-dijo ryoga que se acerco a la orilla de las cataratas de na cada para ver mejor, pero vio un pequeño punto vislumbrar se en el cielo era la terrible creación de akane que atako su rostro y cayo por las cataratas.

Auxilioooooooooo-grito ryoga tratando de pedir ayuda mientras caía por la catarata.

Cuik Cuik Cuik-traduciendo-(Maldito ranma saotome se que fuiste tu me las pagaras tarde o temprano)-grito ryoga que se convirtio en p-chan jurando venganza a su eterno ríval.

Ruuuaaaahhhh-traduciendo-(tengo hambre)-dijo el pastel que estaba flotando en el agua.

Cuik cuiiiiiik-traduciendo-(Que aaaahhhh)h-eran los gritos de ryoga corriendo del pastel el cual iba a ser su nuevo compañero de aventuras.

NERIMA

Ranma pagaras muy caro por eso-dijo tetricamente akane como muerto de ultratumba.

Akane que tal si preparas otra comida, te juro que ahora si me lo como-retrocediendo por miedo de lo que le hiziera akane.(XD que descanse en paz).

Mientras tanto en un pequeño suburbio ,en un negocio de magia en ruinas un pequeño anciano livinoso le estaba comprando algo a una mujer espantosa.

Como ya le dije esta poción es muy especial solo existe 5 contando esta, según dicen no existe antídoto para esto, por eso es muy valiosa-dijo la vendedora esperando que pudiera pagar el precio el anciano que tenia delante.

No importa el precio, todo valdrá la pena por tener a mi lado las hermosas akane y ranma-chan para mi solito-dijo el degenerado anciano.

Esta bien, va a pagar en efectivo o credito?-dijo la espantosa mujer sintiendo pena por las chicas tendrian este castigo de kami sama.

Despues de que saliera de aquella tienda el maestro hapossai empezo a poner sus ojos de borrego triste mientras imaginaba como seria tener a sus dos amores a su lado.

IMAGINACION DE HAPOSSAI

Maestro hapossai que guapo se ve, por favor me dejaria posar esta hermosa ropa interior-dijo ranma echan tomando ropa interior de saco de tesoros de maestro pervertido.

Y yo este porfavor siiii?-suplicaba akane por usar y modelar la ropa interior del saco.

Aahh por supuesto mis queridas akane y ranma-chan-dijo el viejo livinoso para lanzarse a los pechos de las chicas a restregar su rostro en ellos.

(Pareciera un sueño)-penso hapossai ya que si era un sueño pero en la realidad se llevaria terrible sorpresa.

REALIDAD

(Pareciera un sueño)-penso el maestro en el arte marcial, mientras acariciaba su cara en los pechos de la espantosa mujer que habia salido del negocio para almorzar y se encontro con el viejo que se lanzo a sus pechos.

Oye pequeño por que no nos vamos a un lugar mas intimo para hacer estas cosas-dijo la mujer halagada por que alguien por fin se halla fijado en ella.

Que? Aaayyyyy pero que asco-dijo con espanto dandose cuenta que habia despertado del hermoso sueño para encontrarse esta bruja.

Que dijiste pequeña alimaña-dijo con furia la mujer por haberla insultado.

Aaahhhhhh-era todo lo que se escuchaba en 5 manzanas a la redonda.

CASA TENDO

Seveía a una hermosa madura pero joven mujer a la ves pensando cuanta falta le había hecho su hijo en estos años hace poco se entero de verdadera identidad de ranko que era su hijo transformado, muchos habrían pensado que hubiera rechazado a su hijo por no ser un hombre completo como lo prometió su marido pero no le importaba siempre y cuando estuviera de ahora en adelante con su hijo apoyándolo con lo que sea incluyendo su compromiso arreglado y bueno si no se portaba como debía solo bastaba con desenfundar un poco su espada de la vaina para que se comportara como debia, ahora se hospedaba en la casa tendo para estar cerca de su hijo, y bueno su marido pus que puedo decir.

Mujer tengo hambre dame algo de comer-dijo genma ya que tenia hambre y no estaba la amable kasumi.

OYE YO NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA ASI QUE PREPARATELO TU PANDA SIN CEREBRO-grito nodoka saotome harta de que su marido se aprovechara de ella como si fuera una sirvienta.

Que tu no puedes hablarme así yo soy tu marido-dijo genoma defendiéndose.

Por desgracia, si tienes hambre esperate hasta la cena y si no entonces te aguantas-dijo la madre de ranma.

T-T por que?-derramo lágrimas como cataratas.

Nodoka salio de la casa a tomar un respiro de ese hombre se preguntaba siempre por que se caso con el?, en eso se ve a ranma hecho puré llevaba una rama como a muleta y tenia múltiples chichones en la cabeza.

Hijo que te paso?-pregunto la madre preocupada pero en eso aparece akane que le lanza una mirada a ranma que dice:si le dices darte por muerto.

Me cai...si me caí jajaja-dijo ranma mintiendo pero cerca de ahí.

Al fin, tengo que arrojarle la pócima a los dos y que me vean primero...ahora-dijo el maestro para destapar el frasco de la poción y lanzarse contra ellos pero no contaba con que akane estaba con la guardia arriba y furiosa por lo que lo patio lanzándolo al cielo hasta ver un pequeño punto en el cielo pero la pócima se derramo sobre Nodoka que miro a su hijo a primera vista.

Pero que fue eso?-preguntandose que tenia planeado su maestro ahora.

No lo se y no me importa-dijo todavía enojada con ranma.

Mama estas bien?...mama?..-dijo ranma preocupado por su madre.

Hijo que guapo estas hoy-dijo su madre con las mejillas rojas.

Mama no empieses...me averguenzas-dijo ranma avergonzado.

Lo digo enserio hijo que guapo estas-dijo su madre acercándose a su hijo barón.

Mientras akane recoje el frasco que dejo tirar el maestro hapossai que vio que se derramo sobre la madre de ranma.

Que dice:Poción del amor no.7...instrucciones derramar el contenido sobre la persona deseada para su efecto, colocarse en frente para ser la persona la cual deba enamorarse la hechizada para siempre-leyendo la etiqueta akane sin palabras sin creer lo que veía delante de ella.

Hijo te amo-dijo nodoka para enredar sus brazos sobre su hijo y besarlo en la boca.

CONTINUARA...

Akane:Hola soy akane en el próximo capitulo ranma no sabe que hacer ahora que su madre se enamoro de el que pasara no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de ranma 1/2 "Mi madre enamorada de...mi? Que sera"El acoso".

 **Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus, este es mi nuevo proyecto y espero actualisarlo 2 veces por semana, hasta entonces es esto no se lo pierdan y coloquense como favoritos para seguir la historia y mis proximos proyectos adios su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus.**

 **Dia de actualización y estreno:15 de Febrero del 2016.**


	2. El acoso

**Hola** **s** **oy yo** de **nuevo su querido amigo Gotriks ssj maximus que dijeron que no iba actualisar esta historia pues se equivocaron aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Ranma 1/2 de "Mi madre enamorada de...mi? Que por cierto es el titulo original pero fanfiction lo acepta como "Mi madre enamorada de mi? Pero ya da lo mismo y losiento si no tiene una foto y o imagen de perfil en todas mis historias de fanfiction pero no se como hacerle para descargarlas del internet a mi celular Xb, si hago todos los fics desde mi celular bueno a comenzar.**

 **Hola-personaje hablando.**

 **"Hola"-personaje pensando.**

 **AUXILIO-personaje gritando.**

 ***todo empezó*-personaje hablando dentro de historia.**

 **(XD notas de autor).**

 **Cuik Cuik (maldito seas Saotome)-traductor.**

 **NARRADOR:**

 **Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi mi heroína.**

 **PREVIAMENTE EN RANMA 1/2.**

 **AKANE:Hola soy akane en el capitulo anterior, Ranma se encuentra en aprietos por culpa de el maestro happosai otra vez y esta vez es peor que nunca ya al caer le la pocima no.7 a la madre de Ranma se enamora pérdida mente de su hijo, como se safara de este lío ahora Ranma descubra lo poco a poco en esta historia.**

 **Opening:Olvida la amargura.**

 **El amor siempre va sinrazón,**

 **Y fue así que llego a mi corazón,**

 **Como fue,**

 **Aun no se,**

 **Que paso,**

 **AdversionAtracción,**

 **Lo que nos unio,**

 **Discutir por todo pelear,**

 **Una estraña manera de amar,**

 **Por que no,**

 **Les damos al amor un te quiero y ya,**

 **Con un beso y ya,**

 **Y así todo podria estar mejor,**

* * *

 **Y mira que el tiempo va deprisa,**

 **Tal vez te puedes arrepentir,**

 **Todo se acaba y no avisas,**

 **Tienes tu vida por vivir,**

 **Si me ves Ranma soy de ti,**

 **Este amor esta creciendo,**

 **Por favor Ranma di que si y te entregare mi corazooooon,**

 **Oye lo que estoy diciendo,**

 **Olvida la amargura,**

 **Dame tu ternura,**

 **Discutir por todo pelear,**

 **Una estraña manera de amar,**

 **Por que no,**

 **Le damos al amor un te quiero y ya,**

 **Con un beso y ya,**

 **Y asi todo podria ser mejooooor.**

 **RANMA 1/2.**

 **Capitulo 2: El acoso**

Hijo te amo-dijo la madre de Ranma para enredar sus brazos en el cuello de su hijo para darle un beso pero cualquier beso uno de lengua XD.

Ranma sentia una sensacion estraña en el, lo habian besado todas sus prometidas incluso chicos hasta con la vieja momia viviente de cologne pero esa es otra historia XD, en este beso de su madre sintio el...peor asco de su vida estaba besando de lengua al ser que le dio la vida su madre.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Era el tremendo grito de Ranma que transpasaba las dimenciones.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Estaba en un encuentro que iba decidir quien iba a ser el mas fuerte del universo Goku SSD VS Vegeta SSD, estaba ganando Vegeta ya iba a dar el golpe final pero escucho el tremendo grito de Ranma.

AAAHHHHHHHH, mis pobres Timpanos-dijo el pobre de vegeta era el precio de tener el oido tan agudo.

(Debo aprovechar ahora)-penso rapidamente Goku que se lanzo a atacar a Vegeta con un super poderoso Kame Hame Ha y lo logro el fue el victorioso y Vegeta el perdedor.

(XD como siempre, pobre de Vegi).

Gane, Gane, GANEEEEEEEEEEE-grito Goku festejando su victoria.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, malditasea estaba a punto de ganar la batalla T-T, POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito Vegeta todo decepsionado y humillado el pobre.

(XD y todo por dos razones primera por que Ranma grito hasta transpasar las barreras dimencionales y por tener el oido muy agudo Vegeta).

(XD Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Toriyama mi Heroe).

DIMENCION DE RANMA 1/2.

RANMA NO BAKAAAAAAAAA-grito Akane dandole a Ranma con su famoso mazo en la cabeza de Ranma dejandolo inconciente y con la ma os en forma de cuernitos, el pobre tenia los ojos en espiral.

Apesar de que Akane vio que la madre de Ranma lo habia besado tuvo dos sensaciones asco y celos por ese tremendo beso frances que tuvo Nodoka con su hijo pero como siempre domino los celos.

Hijo, mi vida, mi cielo, Akane por que hiciste eso?-dijo Nodoka desenfundando su espada de la vaina y apuntandola hacia Akane.

Por primera vez tuvo un temor terrible Akane hacia su tal vez ex suegra, pero la salvo la campana ya que Ranma desperto de golpe.

AKANE, por que demonios hiciste eso, me dolio mucho-se quejo Ranma por el golpe.

PORQUE TE LO MERECIAS BAKA-le respondio a su prometido.

Bien que te gusto el beso que te dio tu madre, aparte de pervertido eres degenerado-arremetio La creadora de los eviles pasteles.

(o-O hablando de eso que paso con Ryoga y el pastel de Akane).

EN UNA ISLA PERDIDA.

Cuik Cuik Cuik ( Creo que por fin lo perdi)-Ryoga se referia a el pastelito de Akane.

Cuik cuik CUIKKKKKKK (Maldito seas SAOTOMEEEEEEE)-maldicio a su peor rival.

Y como si no fuera suficiente una tribu salvaje de Humanos oyeron el cerdo y lo capturaron para la cena.

Cuik Cuik Cuik (Cometen un error yo no soy un cerdo soy un humano)-trataba de decirles a los humanos pero no le entendia se iba a convertir en carnitas o chicharon el pobre.

(XD con lo que me gusta el chicharon, tengo hambre).

Llego a una aldea pero no se dio cuenta, por que creyo que era un buen momento para tomar una siesta.

Cuik cuik cuik (Ranma que sexy te ves como chica)-hablaba dormido el chico eternamente perdido.

Cuik? (Que?)-dijo Ryoga que despertaba poco a poco.

Jefe, nosotros capturar a pequeño cerdo para la cena de hoy-dijo uno de los nativos dirigiendose al jefe de la aldea.

Bien, preparar agua hirviendo para pequeño cerdo-Exclamo el jefe de la aldea que usaba una tanga como la de Tarzan.

Cuik cuik CUIKKKKKKK (Entiendan no soy un cerdo T-T, ay no sere parte del menu)-Lloraba por su miserable vida el pobre de Hibiki.

Mientras del otro lado de la isla.

Ruahhh Ruuahhhh (Es inutil que te escondas te encontrare-decia el pastel que estaba buscando a su presa.

DE REGRESO CON LOS DE NERIMA.

Como crees que ese beso me gusto me beso mi MADRE-le reclamo a su hermosa prometida.

Te gusta que te bese cualquiera hasta los hombres-se burlo Akane.

Bueno si me gusta que me bese cualquiera en la boca hasta mi madre, pero no dejaria que me besara una marimacho como tu-se lo restrego en la cara a su prometida pero no midio sus palabras en primera su madre se encanto cuando dijo su hijo que adoraba sus besos de lengua y segunda bueno XD.

BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Akane para darle a su prometido con el mas grande mazo que saco de la nada para mandarlo gratis por "aerolineas Akane una esperiencia que no olvidaras".

ALGUN DIA DESCUBRIRE DE DONDE SACAS ESOS MAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ-grito Ranma al ultimo para desaparecer en el cielo como un pequeño punto brillante.

HIJO NO TE PREOCUPES, VOY POR TIIIIIIIII-Grito Nodoka para ir en direccion en donde creia que iba a aterrisar su hijo.

Maldito baka, pervertido y degenerado-refunfuña Akane metiendose en la casa y dirigiendose a su cuarto para encerrarse con llave y descargando las lagrimas que siempre deja salir afuera cuando esta sola.

(Maldito Ranma...porque me es dificil dejar salir ese sentimiento de amor por Ranma, me hiere tanto las cosas que me dice...Tal vez tenga razon Ranma soy una marimacho pechos planos...Ranma-Akane se sentia muy lastimada como siempre por culpa de su prometido pero Akane tampoco era un angelito siempre insultaba a su prometido por su maldicion se Burlaba por convertirse en chica y lo llama pervertido no lo sabia pero Ranma se sentia muy herido por cada insulto de su prometida pero no podia llorar por que un hombre no llora.

(XD pero no se sientan mal chicos los hombres si lloran no es algo de que avergonzarse, yo tambiem lloro por ejemplo...llore...por la muerte de un buen amigo, que descanse en paz y que este en la ygloria de nuestro señor que descanse en paz mi amigo).

HORAS DESPUES EN LA CASA TENDO

Ranma entro corriendo apurado en la casa cerrando la puerta muy fuerte y rapido, con chupetones en la cuello y sin camisa mostrando sus bien desarrollados pectorales y abdominales, el caso es que Ranma llamo la atencion de la familia entera con el ruido que provoco.

Ranma?...-se quedo sin aliento Kasumi por ver a Ranma con la parte superior del cuerpo descubierta sonrojandose a tal grado que estaba mas roja que un jitomate.

Valla esto es oro-dijo Nabiki tomando fotos con su camara para venderlas entre las chicas de la escuela Furikan.

Ranma me podrias decir que te paso?-pregunto Soun tendo.

Y POR QUE TIENES TANTO CHUPETON?-pregunto con celos de muerte Akane.

Bueno yo-comenzo a hablar Ranma para contar la historia.

FLASBACK

*Despues de que cierta marimacho me lanzara por los cielos*

Señor pasajeros gracias por volar en "Aerolineas Akane una esperiencia que no olvidaras" dijo Ranma para aterrisar en un estraño lugar de aguas Termales osea agua caliente pero antes de caer al agua estrello su cabeza en una roca y perdiendo el conocimiento ahogandose en una termal pero antes de que muriera ahogado alguien lo rescato.

Le rompieron la camisa china roja que siempre llebaba y le dieron espiracion boca a boca funcionando al isntante, Ranma por un momento creyo que fue Akane por una estraña razon pero sintio despues varios besos y luego chupetones entendio quien era en verdad su madre.

Mama, que haces?-dijo Ranma teniendo encima a su madre tocandolo y acariciandolo de una manera muy erotica pero pertubadora claro para el, cualquiera hubiera aprovechado esa mujer.

Que te pasa hijo? Te vez nervioso, creo que se como quitarte lo tenso que tal si...-susurro al oido de su hijo para decirle "cosas".

Ranma abro grande los ojos por las "cosas" que le dijo su madre, no puede creer las cosas que dijo su madre creyendola una santa por todo el tiempo que la ha conocido.

Solo le quedo una cosa que podia hacer.

Mira mama un descuento del 90% En toda la ropa-dijo Ranma.

DONDE?-pregunto Nodoka con los de borrego y cayendo en la trampa.

(XD mujeres y ropa no cren sin ofender).

Lo ultimo que se vio era Ranma corriendo de su madre hasta la casa.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Hija detente-dijo Soun deteniendo lo que podia Akane que tenia Un Mazo pero de Hierro de 1000 Kg.

BAKA PAGARAS CARO-grito Akane jurando venganza.

Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa...olvidando el asunto...Kasumi podrias darme de comer es que me estoy muriendo de hambre-pero Ranma y todos se fijaron que Kasumi estaba desmayada y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz por una hemorragia nasal debido a la historia de Ranma y el hecho de que estubiera con el torso desnudo Ranma.

Mientras Tanto en la isla perdida.

Los nativos ya iban a lanzar a ryoga al agua hirviendo por suerte Ryoga se transformaria en humano y podria defenderse pero desgraciadamente algo cayo del cielo directamente en la olla de agua hirviendo y desperdiciando el liquido hirviendo tirandose en todo el suelo era ni mas y ni menos el maestro hapossai que por fin decendio ya que la patada de Akane lo mando a volar lejos hasta la isla.

T-T por que mi querida Akane, por fin ibas a ser mia junto con Ranma-chan-lloriqueaba el anciano por haberle fallado el plan que trazo pero lo olvido cuando vio que habia nati as con los pechos cubiertos solo por su largo cabello.

Que hermosuras, vengan con papa-dijo el maestro pervertido correteando a todas las mujeres pero no lograba atraparlas.

Nuestras mujeres, atrapar ese enano ahora-ordeno el lider de la tribu para que sus sirvientes fueran con el a atrapar al maestro Hapossai.

Cuik Cuik (Es mi oportunidad de escapar)-Ryoga o P-chan se escabullo huyendo de la aldea mientras se consetraban los nativos en ese pervertido.

Cuikkk (lo lo logro)-dijo P-chan cansado pero se encontro con su enemigo y rival no.2 el pastel de Akane.

Ruahhhhhh (Te encontre puerquitoooo)-exclamo el pastel para ir otra vez tras el pobre de Ryoga en una aventura por el mundo.

Cuik cuik (no otra vez)-dijo Ryoga huyendo del pastel.

Casa Tendo

Todos ya cenaron y se fueron a dormir ya iba a ser las 8:00 am por lo que Genma fue al Baño para...

(XD bueno necesidades humanas, digamos que tiene un gran no.2 que expulsar de su cuerpo).

Rmnma estaba dormido como tronco en su colchoneta, pero alguien entro al cuarto y se fue directo hacia Ranma y se acosto al lado de el.

(Maldicion otra vez Shampoo se metio en mis sabanas desnuda otra vez-maldijo en sus pensamientos consiente de lo que sucedia a su alrededor pero luego y sintio que "Shampoo" agarro su mano y la coloco en uno de sus pechos y los sintio sonrojandose Ranma.

(Que raro se sienten mas grandes que antes)-penso Ranma tocandolas y acariciandolas involuntariamente provocando un gemido de "Shampoo" abriendo sus ojos descubriendo a su madre desnuda junto con el sonrojados los dos.

Buenos dias hijo-dijo simplemente Nodoka a su hijo.

AAAHHHHHHHHHH-Fue el grito de Ranma saliendo de su cuarto saliendo en boxers y su madre desnuda tras el.

Pero que es ese escandalo?...-pregunto Soun Tendo para que cruzara Ranma en boxers y Nodoka desnuda como la trajo Kami Sama Al mundo provocandole una hemorrajia nasal que parecia una fuente de sangre.

MAMA ALEJTE-exclamo El de escuela Saotome.

Dejame darte el beso de los buenos dias hijo-dijo su madre correteando a su hijo a un.

Corrieron hasta toparse con Genma.

Papa ayudame-pidio ayuda Ranma.

De que de?-pregunto su desobligado padre.

De eso-dijo Ranma para que apuntara hacia su madre desnuda, corrio Ranma escabullendose pero Nodoka iba directo hacia Ranma para darle "el beso de los buenos dias", pero se interponia en su camino su marido.

Detente mujer, que te pasa?-pregunto Genma pero le valio madre a Nodoka saca do de la nada una Sarten muy grande ma dando a volar a Genma por los cielos.

DE DONDE SACASTE LA SARTEN?-pregunto al ultimo Genma para desaparecer como un pequeño destello de luz en el cielo.

Ranma estaba dentro del closet de Akane, lastima que Akane se quito la ropa quedando desnuda para ir directo a su closet para elijir la ropa que usaria el dia de hoy.

(Oh no estoy frito, que hare, Akane me va a matar pero en serio)-penso preocupado Ranma por dos razones primero su madre lo acosaba sin razon alguna pero tenia una sospecha de ese frasco que se le derramo a su madre y segundo estaba en el closet de su prometida viendo atra vez de la puerta del closet que se acercaba poco a poco y lo mataria sin piedad alguna.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **AVANCES**

 **Akane: Ranma se encuentra en aprietos hora si va a pagar caro por entrar a mi closet a espiarme desnuda lo pagara o no? Y que ocurrira no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Ranma 1/2 de "Mi madre enamorada de...mi? Que sera "La historia de la pocion no.7" adios.**

 **Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado esperen el proximo capitulo y coloquense como favoritos de autor e historias para que sigan todas mis historias les recomiendo que las lean todas, y busqueme y siganme en Facebook como Gotriks ssj maximus, Kamehamefan adios se despide su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus.**

 **Fecha de actualizacion:5 de Julio del 2016.**


End file.
